1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate generally to devices and methods that can be used to monitor activity of one or more individuals in a non-intrusive manner, and more specifically, to devices that are capable of monitoring the waste matter output of one or more individuals.
2. Background Information
Human populations throughout the world are aging. As people age, health issues that require monitoring and regular attention can make it difficult for an individual to remain in their home. Individuals whose health conditions are severe enough to require regular monitoring and care frequently must go to an institutionalized place that can provide the care. Most individuals would prefer to remain in their own homes for as long as possible instead of going to an institutionalized place of care. Additionally, the societal cost of care for individuals with chronic health issues is lower for individuals that are able to remain at home.
Technologies that can monitor an individual in their home provide the welcome possibility that an individual may be able to stay at home for longer. Additionally, health conditions such as diabetes and congestive heart failure can benefit from monitoring by a caregiver. Typically, an individual and/or their daily activities will be monitored in the home and the information transmitted to caregivers who are remote from the individual. The caregivers can monitor the information received to determine information about the health of the individual and determine whether or not the individual requires care.